


I really love you.

by emilyprentisss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Demily, F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprentisss/pseuds/emilyprentisss
Summary: Just some soft stuff with Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. Set after Doyle so just pretend Prentiss never left and she’d been dating Morgan for a little bit.





	I really love you.

“Derek just because I fell down the stairs does NOT mean I need to go get checked out” , Emily said as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter and took off her shoes.  
“Emily-” ;  
“Don’t Emily me Derek Morgan!!” He threw his hands up in the air in defeat as he slouched into the bar stool. He knew wasn’t going to get far and he knew she wasn’t going to go to the hospital. She’s far too stubborn for that.  
“Baby girl, at least let me run you a bath. With some bubbles. Some candles. Some wine” This caught her attention. Or mostly, the wine. The wine caught her attention. She walked towards him and stopped so she was standing between his legs. She looked at him for a few seconds and smiled. Whenever she looked into those eyes, it’s like she was falling in love, all over again.  
“That sounds...perfect. Will you joining me or...?” She said with a wink. He stood up and pulled her in for a kiss.  
“Anything you want princess” and with that he bounded up the stairs and started running her a bath.

Emily followed him and went into their bedroom to pull out one of Derek’s navy blue FBI t-shirt’s and a pair of light grey sweatpants and padded through to the bathroom. She stood at the door and watched as the man she loved filled the bath with bubbles and rose petals. The smell of vanilla candles oozed from everywhere. This was the man she loved. And she was sure that this would be the man she would marry. 

“Okay princess, you get in and I’ll go get your wine”. She carefully undressed herself and she could see the fresh bruises from the latest case. Her sides were blue and purple. They hurt. Whenever she moved, they were tender. But it was nothing that wouldn’t heal. Clipped her hair up and sank into the bath. It was heaven. The warm water touching her skin made her relax. She closed her eyes for just a moment. 

When she opened them again, he was standing in the doorway with a glass of wine.  
“How long have you been standing there?”, she asks with a smile and takes a sip of the wine.  
“Long enough to know you’re so beautiful” He sat down on the edge of the bath and looked at her.  
She was truly beautiful. This was his favourite side of Emily Prentiss. Sure the bad-ass FBI agent was sexy. But this relaxed, soft side was something he loved. Something only he saw.

He put his hand in the water and slowly moved his hand up her thigh. She smiled at him and put her wine down. He moved his hand back down again and kissed her. As their lips touched, his fingers found her clit and he heard her gasp. She pulled back and smiled at him. He picked up the pace and she leaned forward and deepened the kiss. He went faster and the kiss got even more passionate. She pulled back and let a moan escape. It felt so good. He made her feel so good.  
The doorbell went and they both groaned.  
“Just leave it” she said trying to pull him back down.  
“I’ll be back in a second. Don’t go anywhere”. He dried his hand on his joggers and opened the door. 

He paid for the Chinese food and set the table. He took out the plates and set down a fork and knife. He lit the candles in the middle of the table and took another beer out of the fridge.  
“So that’s what was SO important you couldn’t come back huh?” she asked as she put a spoon of rice in her mouth and sat down. She noticed he had already topped up her drink. She knew she was going to marry him one day.  
“I promise I will make it up to you princess” and he winked at her. She could feel herself blush. He made her feel different. None of her previous boyfriends made her feel like this. Each morning when she woke up and saw her sleeping boyfriend, she fell more and more in love with him. 

“Nah I am NOT watching none of that chick flick rubbish. I love you Emily Prentiss but no”. Emily just rolled her eyes and asked “Well what you rather watch???”.  
He knelt down beside her and pulled out a DVD.  
“White Chicks?? Seriously Derek???” He flashed her the ‘Derek Morgan Smile’ and boom. She found herself opening the DVD player and popping the disc in. 

Derek looked down at Emily wrapped in his arms, eating popcorn. He felt so content. At the start of their relationship, they weren’t sure if it was going to work, but they have gone from strength to strength and everything had just felt so right. They had been together 3 years and he’d never felt happier. It was coming up to their 4th anniversary together and he wanted to make it special. Was it really time to ask her?? Was he just being silly?? What if she said no?? But she loved him?? Of course she’d say yes. He knew he wanted a family one day. Watching her with kids made him feel all kinds of things. She was great. She’d make a brilliant mom. And, if he was being honest with himself, they would make beautiful babies. 

“Babe???” he was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear her speaking to him. “Are you okay??” she said getting even closer to him.  
“Yeah princess I was just thinking about you”.  
He kissed the top of her head and watched the rest of the movie with the love his life. 

“I’ll tidy this away. You go upstairs and get ready for bed. I‘ll meet you up there”. She nodded and gave him her empty glass and went up to bed.  
Once he knew she was upstairs and out of ear’s reach, he picked up his phone and called his number one.

“Yes my chocolate thunder of deliciousness? What can I help you with at this hour??”  
“I need you and the rest of the team to help me with something....”

All Garcia could do was scream down the phone. Morgan was pretty sure he had gone deaf in one ear.

When he climbed into bed, Emily was already on his side of the bed, sleeping. He gently moved her over a little so he could get in. As soon as she felt his body next to her, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest.  
“You know. I really love you”, she said still half a sleep.  
“I really love you too princess” he replied back and kissed her head.  
“But you know. I could still kick your ass in a fight” and with that, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

—————————————————

He woke up to the smell of eggs. And mushrooms. And bacon. And coffee.  
“Good morning to me” he said as he cuddled her from behind and kissed her neck.  
“Mmm your coffee is over there”  
He sat down and looked at her. “I thought I would have been up before you. You were out like a light baby”  
“The wine definitely didn’t help. Oh and being flung down a flight of stairs by an UnSub must have tired me out” Couldn’t sleep??” She shook her head. 

He knew sometimes she had problems sleeping. But who wouldn’t. The things they see and experience day in, day out, is not for the light hearted. Although Emily seemed to be the strongest and most compartmentalised, Derek knew that she’d often wake up screaming in absolute fear. Fear that someone was trying to kill her. Trying to kill a member of the team. Trying to kill a child. 

“Do you want to talk about it??” she shook her head and tucked into her food.  
“I was thinking about taking you out for a date next Saturday night. It’s been a while since we went out on a date”. Emily looked up at him and smiled.  
He was so romantic. He always planned the most amazing things and always put so much thought and detail into everything.  
“I’d love that baby” she said and took his hand into hers. “Are you remembering I’m going out to the mall with JJ and Garcia later??”  
“Yes princess. I would ask how long you’re going to be but there really is no correct answer for that”  
“Garcia will have us in every single shop. In every kids shop. She’s a nightmare to go shopping with sometimes. I’m going for a quick shower. Won’t be long”

——————————————————-

“Please let me buy that for Henry. Please. Jennifer Jareau. He is my godson and I need to spoil him at every opportunity”. JJ didn’t even have time to fight back because Garcia was already waiting at the cashier to pay for it. She looked round and saw Emily looking at baby clothes.  
“Don’t let Garcia see you looking at that. She’ll get all excited about little Derek Morgan’s running around and she’ll buy you everything. And I mean, everything” Emily just smiled at her and looked back at the tiny baby dress.  
“You’re not pregnant are you....??” JJ asked in a hushed voice, trying not to get Garcia involved.  
“No!!!! I was - ”  
“Are you trying to get pregnant?!!!”  
“No!!! Not yet. Don’t worry. I was just looking. It’s really small. And the little bears are cute. And the colour. It’s a nice baby pink. And it’s really soft” she shrugged. “ “But...you want a baby don’t you..?” 

Emily kept her eyes on the baby dress and nodded slightly.  
“You’d make a great mom”  
”You think so??” the brunette asked sheepishly while a smile plastered on her face.  
“A thousand percent. And Derek would make a great dad”  
“I don’t even know if he wants a family. We’ve never spoke about it. It’s never came up. He’s great with children and his mom always asks when she’s going to be a grandmother but...Do I ask him??”  
“You know Em, it doesn’t hurt to try and bring it up in conversation. You’re smart and you’ll find a way. But the one thing I do know is, you’d make some beautiful looking babies”.

The two women laughed and linked arms, waiting for Garcia to finish paying, before she really did buy the entire shop. 

————————————————-

 

“Okay so the game plan is ;  
I take Emily out to dinner. We have a nice time. It’s romantic. Then. I pop the question. She says yes. We have champagne. We come back here and BOOM. The whole team are here and ready to party”

“At least decorate the place. Make it look like a party” “Dave, I was just getting to that. While we are out, you guys can come in and revamp the place”  
“What if she says no? You know the statics of-“

“REID!!!!” the three men shouted together.  
“Look kid, I appreciate your amazing brain and all the stuff you keep in it, but I don’t need your numbers on rejected proposals or failed marriages” All Reid could do was nod.

“Morgan, can I talk to you for a second?” Hotch said as he was the last male standing at the door way.  
“Sure Hotch, what’s up??”  
“I want to say, I’m really happy for you and Prentiss. You are a great match. You always keep it professional. Put a great deal of effort into your work and make sure the relationship doesn’t affect your performance. Congratulations” and with that the BAU Unit Chief hugged him and left. 

Morgan sat back down on the sofa with a sigh. He was nervous. Hell, he’d never been this nervous before. Even when he’s running after serial killers. This was a whole new type of nerves. 

He was going to ask SSA Emily Prentiss, to marry him. 

———————————————————

 

“Hey baby, how was shopping?? Did you get anything??” he asked and kissed her.  
“Just a few things but nothing exciting” she was lying. He didn’t know that. But she did. “Garcia bought so much stuff for Henry. JJ tried to stop her but after the second shop, she just gave up” 

Derek laughed. He knew Penelope could go a bit crazy when it came to Henry. “I’m just going to put this bags upstairs and then I’ll be back down” 

She had bought something exciting. It was for Derek. Well it was for her, but she bought it FOR him. It was a set of matching red underwear with little bits of lace. She had a few nice pairs of underwear but nothing like this. She knew he’d love it. Not that it would be on for long. She’d bought it to wear under her dress from their date next weekend. It would go perfect with her outfit.  
“What have you been doing while I was away??”  
“I went for a run. Came home. Tidied up the place. Went for a shower and then you came home”. That was a lie. He wasn’t going to say he had Rossi, Hotch and Reid round, planning their engagement.  
“Okay well, it’s 5pm. We better make a start on dinner baby girl” 

——————————————-

Emily put down her magazine and looked at Derek. He was reading a book. He turned and saw her looking at him. He was away to ask her what was wrong when she just blurted it out.  
“Do want to have a baby??? I mean not now but. Maybe in a few years....” The look on Derek’s face gave it away to Emily that she had said that out loud.  
“Nevermind. Just forget I said anything”  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
“I’d love too. You’d make a great mom. And we’d make beautiful babies too”  
She looked down at her hands and smiled. “Really? You really want to have a baby?? It’s just..I saw this dress today and I guess it just made me realise how much I want to be a mom and how much I want a family with you...”  
He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her.  
“As long as their not stubborn like their mother. We can definitely have as many kids as we like, after we get married”.  
“You want to marry me huh?” she looked at him with a smirk.  
Suddenly she started giggling as Morgan pulled her on top of him and began kissing her neck.  
“Yes. I’d love to marry you”

She kissed his lips hard and whispered in his ear “Show me what you got Mr Derek Morgan”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave reviews :-)  
> thanks x


End file.
